


After the End

by valix33



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valix33/pseuds/valix33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new international government succeeds in repelling the zombies and starting over. Shane must learn to live with the things he's done, but how can he forgive himself when others won't? At the same time, the survivors start to learn that the new government might not be as perfect as they thought. Takes place starting after 2x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Walking Dead story, it focuses mainly on Shane, Andrea, and the Grimes family but all the living characters will make some kind of appearance. Hope you enjoy it!

Shane was pretty sure that every single human around him absolutely hated his guts. The barn was cleared of walkers, including Sophia. Hershel was demanding that the entire group leave his farm immediately. Dale was busy telling everyone that he’d killed Otis and they needed to get rid of him. At the moment he was alone in the woods, thinking about everything that had led him up to this point.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself,” said Andrea, approaching with a look of disappointment. “We could’ve stayed here as long as we needed to and now we’ll be lucky if we have the rest of the day.”

“Hershel’s crazy. We’re better off.” Andrea actually took a seat on the grass next to him.

“Why do you do these things? You never think about how it might affect the group.”

“I’m always thinking about the group.” He stood up in anger and frustration. “No one seems to understand that I’m trying to make sure we all survive. Sometimes you have to be harsh or cruel or unforgiving if you want to stay alive. But no, Shane’s the bad guy. He’s a bloodthirsty murderer, a threat to us all.”

“I don’t think you’re a threat,” she told him. “I just don’t always agree with you.”

Before the discussion could continue any further, they were both alerted by the sound of nearby gunfire. They panicked and grabbed their guns before sprinting back toward the farm. Gunfire could only mean one thing, trouble. The first person Shane saw when they broke through the trees was T-Dog, who was preparing to burn the bodies.

“Did you hear that?” he asked them. He didn’t have a gun on him but he took out his hatchet and joined the two in their search around the farm.

“Help!” The color drained from Shane’s face when he heard that voice.

“Carl!” He charged forward without even waiting for Andrea or T-Dog. If Carl was alone that didn’t suggest anything good about Rick or Lori.

When he entered the farmhouse he saw the two Greene sisters lying unmoving on the ground. His breath caught in his throat and he knelt down to check them. Thankfully both were still breathing, but there was a tiny little pellet lodged in their skin.

“Carl!” he called again. This time he didn’t hear a response and he proceeded further in the house. Hershel, Patricia, Glenn, all three were in the same condition as the girls. He was starting to wish he’d waited for Andrea and T-Dog to catch up with him.

“Take it easy, buddy,” came a voice from behind him. He spun and pointed his gun at an armed stranger. It looked like the stranger was dressed in military camouflage, except it was colored grey.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“International Zombie Response Team. Your fight’s over, pal. The number of walkers is thinning.”

“Yeah right. What did you do to the others, where’s Carl?”

“We were sent to find survivors and bring them to the nearest safe zone. They’re just stunned in case they were hostile. Don’t want to lose any more people.”

“Shane!” This time it was Andrea, and Shane rushed back outside. A pellet fired from the stranger’s gun but it barely missed Shane’s leg.

There were several other strangers in the same camouflage outside and they had disabled Andrea and T-Dog. A short distance away he saw them standing over the bodies of Rick and Lori.

“Leave them alone!” he shouted, pointing his gun at one of the strangers. “I will shoot you dead.” From behind a pellet went into his back and he dropped his gun. His legs collapsed from under him and he landed on the porch of the house, unable to move but still fully conscious. The same stranger he’d confronted inside glancing down at him as the others converged on him.

“Savages,” commented one of them.

“He’s just scared. A lot of bad things have happened to these people. Let’s get them to the Georgia safe zone.” The strangers drove up with their vehicles and started carrying all his companions away. Two of them lifted him up and put him in the back of a truck, where his head lolled to the side. Andrea was set directly beside him, the same frozen look on her face.

Move, dammit, he tried to command himself. The truck drove for a long time, taking them out of the country and back into the city. He half expected to see hordes overwhelm the strangers and devour everyone. But there were multiple barricades set up in the streets and even more of the strangers shooting all the walkers in sight. It looked like people were reclaiming the city. Was it possible what they were saying was true?

When they finally stopped he and Andrea were once again carried toward their ultimate destination. It seemed that they were being taken to a nearby hotel. So far he still hadn’t seen any other members of their group and he was starting to worry about what happened to them. Even if they all despised him he couldn’t help but worry. Carl, Lori, Rick, maybe even Dale.

Inside the hotel they had stretchers and examining tables set up right in the lobby. He was placed on a table and a gruff soldier looking type came over. A bright light was shined in his face and then the soldier looked at the others.

“Make sure these two are looked over by Dr. Parker,” he ordered. The same stranger who’d shot him took out a syringe and carefully injected it into his neck.

“It’s okay, my name’s Scott,” he told Shane. “This is just a sedative to keep you out for a couple of hours. You’re safe now.” As hard as he tried to fight it, Shane couldn’t stop himself from blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise things start to make more sense next chapter. Let me know if you want to continue this.


End file.
